


I Ain't Talkin' 'Bout That One

by xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Camping, Cowboys, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Ex-Outlaws, Fluff, M/M, Rumrollins Week 2020, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: Jack and Brock share a moment by Roaring Brook Lake, on a cold winter's night.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 14





	I Ain't Talkin' 'Bout That One

**Author's Note:**

> Rumrollins Week 
> 
> Day 6 - Warmth

“It’s damn cold out here, Jack!”

Jack’s boots crunched against the rocks under his feet, as he joined Brock by the lake, who was crouched down splashing water on his face. 

“Will you quit yer yellin’, gonna’ wake up the whole town ya’ dumb son of a bitch,” Jack chastised. 

“I’m jus’ sayin’. If you hadn’t pissed off that guy in the saloon we’d have a warm bed, maybe a bath too.”

“He was disrespectin’ a lady. My mama didn’t raise me to turn a blind eye, you know that,” he muttered.

Brock huffed a laugh.

“Yer a good man Jack, shame no other bastard sees that,” he groused.

“Well...we should be thankful anyway. The sheriff was nice enough to let us camp out here for the night.”

“What was his name again?” Brock asked.

“Steve Rogers.”

Brock nodded, then pushed himself up onto his feet, as he placed his hat back on his head.

“We’ll need to thank him ‘fore we leave then.”

“Looks like we need to wait ‘til dawn, but...I ain’t complainin’ ‘bout the view,” Jack replied.

“Yeah I guess yer right.”

Jack’s hand took Brock’s in a firm grasp and squeezed it gently.

“I ain’t talkin’ ‘bout that one,” he drawled.

Sometimes Brock forgot that Jack was awfully romantic for someone who was somewhat of an outlaw, well, an ex-outlaw now. They’d given up those days, in favour of helping around town, or helping Bucky out on the ranch. Right now, they were settled on travelling, exploring new places together and meeting new folk along the way. Jack was still a little rough around the edges, especially when it came to dealing with fools all day, especially the ones who tried to rob them. But at a time like now, Jack’s softer side would come out, however that was generally saved for Brock only. 

Jack tipped Brock’s hat up, cupped his face in his free hand, then leaned in and kissed him. Brock’s hand trailed up Jack’s arm, stopping at the collar of his coat, before he tugged on it to draw him closer. This kiss deepened when Jack’s arm wrapped around him, with Brock’s hat falling off in the process, but became a mere afterthought to them. When Brock pulled away he exhaled a shaky breath, before surging forward again, stealing another feverish kiss. Jack gladly reciprocated, and managed to turn Brock around to face him, now bringing them chest to chest. 

“Ya’ drive me damn crazy when ya’ do that,” Brock breathed, against Jack’s lips.

Jack grinned, as he brushed his thumb over Brock’s cheek.

“Maybe you gotta’ stop lookin’ pretty.”

Brock sputtered out a laugh and bent down to pick his hat back up.

“Me? Yer outta’ ya’ mind Jackie boy,” he teased.

“Sorry darlin’, ain’t gonna’ tell ya’ nothin’ but the truth.”

It earned him a light slap on the chest from Brock.

“Ya’ asshole. Wonder why I even put up with ya’ huh?”

“That’s easy. You love me, darlin’,” Jack retorted.

Brock’s eyes softened, before he turned back to head over to where they had set up a campfire, with a couple of bedrolls near a log. Jack tossed his hat to the side and sat down on a bedroll, with his legs splayed a little. 

“Still cold?” he asked.

“Yeah, a little.”

Jack patted the space between his legs.

“C’mere.”

Brock didn’t hesitate to join Jack in front of the fire, sighing contently, as he leaned back into Jack’s body. Jack embraced him warmly, then tilted his head to rest on Brock’s, while gazing out intently at the moon reflecting on the lake.

“It don’t get any better than this Jack,” Brock stated.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Brock’s temple and held him tighter, giving Brock all the warmth that he could possibly give him. 

“Wouldn’t wanna’ be anywhere else, darlin’...”

_ But no warmth was greater than that of his love for him.  _


End file.
